DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This competitive renewal seeks to continue introduction of our best medical students to the opportunities in cancer research by a four element competitive program at Yale University School of Medicine. 1. Provision of short term laboratory experiences for 10 students per year in laboratories of both the Medical School and the University actively engaged in cancer research. 2. Encouragement of epidemiological and preventive medicine aspects of cancer by selective short term research support of three (3) Master of Public Health candidates. 3. Provision of student compensation for a full year of research for two (2) medical students and one(1) MD-PhD who elect to spend at least eighty (80) percent effort engaged in a cancer research project. 4. Support for the education grant distinguished lecturer program, to help strengthen areas of cancer research particularly prevention, epidemiology, and molecular pathogenesis.